1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small engine fluid dispensing containers and more particularly pertains to dispensing controlled quantities of fluid into the tanks of small engines from one of a plurality of sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid containers and dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid containers and dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing and dispensing liquids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,797 to Flider a plastic jerry can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,726 to Hechler discloses a portable supply tank.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,781,314 to Schoonover discloses a fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,098 to Schoonover discloses a fluid container.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,691 to Tolbert discloses a valved fuel dispensing container.
In this respect, the small engine fluid dispensing containers according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing controlled quantities of fluid into the tanks of small engines from one of a plurality of sources.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved small engine fluid dispensing containers which can be used for dispensing controlled quantities of fluid into the tanks of small engines from one of a plurality of sources. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.